


The Devil and The Vampire

by CaribMermaid



Series: Daredevil Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Gore, Smut, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Matt Murdock is a blind man with a double identity: He fights for justice during the day as a lawyer, and beats up criminals during the night as the vigilante known as Daredevil. Jessica Hamby is a young, party-loving vampire with a very peculiar taste in blood. The two of them meet in unexpected circumstances, which sparks conflict, guilt and a strange chemistry.
Relationships: Jessica Hamby/Matt Murdock
Series: Daredevil Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767562
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Restrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notawriterjustalurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/gifts).



> This story’s timeline is before season one of Daredevil when he is just starting as a vigilante. In this world, vampires have always existed, but they went mainstream just recently. Before that, they were an urban legend. Also, Matt hasn’t met any of them in person yet. 
> 
> Inspired by notawriterjustalurker’s art in Tumblr: https://notawriterjustalurker.tumblr.com/post/618007263686410240/whipped-this-up-for-ladymaigrey-pun-kind-of 
> 
> Thanks to LadyMaigray and LilyEllison for all their help and support. You made this fic a hundred times better.

It was a warm and clear night in Hell’s Kitchen. Matt was listening to the sounds of the city from his rooftop, like he did every night. As a blind vigilante ninja, he relied on his enhanced senses to fight crime. It was relatively calm until he heard a woman scream at the top of her lungs. He parkoured his way over the rooftops until he reached the area where the cry came from. It came from behind a nightclub. 

The bass of the muted industrial metal music was beating in his ears but he was still able to perceive the two women. One of them was lying on the ground, the other beside her, kneeling, leaning in close. He heard a rapid heartbeat, the scents of citrus and jasmine and a hint of cherry wood flew to him on the breeze, but also the chill of death and the memory of funeral caskets. He was much too late to stop a tragedy! 

The kneeling woman stirred, her face at the body's neck, and the smell of blood mixed in with the perfume. He realised he was wrong: the heartbeat belonged to the one he thought beyond help. The other had none, but he could hear her swallowing - warm fluid flowing down her cold throat - and realized that he was dealing with a vampire. He had to be cautious.

“Stop!” he yelled from the rooftop and the undead woman looked up to him and released her victim. 

Before he knew it, she was next to him, and grabbing him by the neck. He struck the sides of her elbow with his fists and she instantly released him, hissing from the pain. But she was too fast for him and he could not predict her moves. She slammed into him like a train and Matt hit the floor unconscious.

“You’re crazy,” said the vampire, ready to leave and get back to her victim, when she caught his scent. It was salty and sweet, like the smell of fresh salted caramel. She decided to take a better look at him. He was dressed in all black tactical pants, a skin tight long sleeve shirt, combat boots and a black bandana that covered his head from the nose up. He was a fine specimen, with a ripped and slender body. She took off his covering to unveil his dark messy hair, and handsome face, with a strong chin and luscious lips. 

“Why settle for a hamburger, when I can have a steak.” 

Her fangs popped out and she was getting closer to his neck when she heard the door to the club opening and closing. She looked down and saw a group of vampires coming out, she looked for her first victim but the unconscious girl was already gone. The vampire woman picked the man in black up and ran away before they could see her. 

———————

Matt woke up disoriented, with a throbbing headache. He was lying on the floor unmasked, with his hands and feet tied. He began to study his surroundings to figure out where he was. The air was quiet, cold, humid and smelled of mold. Then he smelled her perfume and heard her slow and steady breathing. The vampire woman got in front of him, squated to his level and grabbed his chin. He strained trying to break loose from his ties and grunted in frustration when he couldn’t.

“On your knees,” she demanded, grabbing him by an arm and pulling him up, like he was as light as a feather. 

There he was with his hands tied behind him, kneeling, his neck exposed and his veins throbbing. She opened her mouth and hissed. Then he heard a cracking sound coming out of her mouth. He fought even harder, like a wild animal, grunting and jerking, trying to break loose. But it was no use, he needed to buy some time.

“Why am I here?” He asked, breathing heavily. 

“Shut up.”

“If you drink my blood without my consent, that’ll make you a criminal.” He paused to swallow, “If you drink my blood and kill me, that’ll make you a murderer.“

“It’ll hurt less if you stay still. Look at me.” 

She grabbed him by his shirt and stood up, raising him up until they were eye to eye. She wanted to glamour him into submission — but then noticed that there was something strange about his eyes. They looked lost. 

“If people find out that you abducted and killed a human, you’ll be punished or executed. They are going to use it as an excuse to take legal rights away from vampires. Everything your kind fought for will be in vain. Do you want that?” he asked, raising his eyebrows, trying to make a point. 

He certainly had a point. She didn't want to jeopardise the reputation of her kind, but the smell of his blood called to her hunger. So she didn't respond, just pushed him against the wall and grabbed his hair, pulling his head to the side to reveal his neck. It was the most appealing neck that she had ever encountered. So strong but elegant, his perfectly shaped Adam’s apple bobbed with every desperate swallow and his pulse accelerated by every second. Her mouth was watering and she could not wait to sink her fangs into him, so she did. 

The man in black groaned when he felt the vampire sinking her fangs into his neck. Then he felt a numbing sensation running from his neck up to his head and down to the rest of his body. The urge to fight went away and gave way to pleasure. His eyes fluttered and closed, his lips parted. 

To her, his blood tasted like glory, like sweet melted chocolate and wine. The warmth of it blurred her senses and she drank from him until he passed out. Then she noticed that his pulse was getting weaker and realized that she drank too much. If he died, she wouldn’t be able to drink from him again and that would be a shame — to lose the producer of the best-tasting blood she ever had. This hasn't happened to her in a long time. 

“Oh no, no, no, what’s fucking wrong with me?” she whispered, patting his face desperately, trying in vain to wake him up. Then, she made a cut on her hand and put it close to his open mouth. She gave him just enough of her blood to make him stay alive and heal. She untied him when he started to get his color back and his pulse got stronger. He was still unconscious when she carefully carried him upstairs into a room and laid him on a bed. 

It was almost dawn so she needed to go to sleep, but she knew he was going to wake up hungry, thirsty and weak. She looked around the kitchen and found a platter of cheese and crackers from the last time she had human visitors. She left the platter by the bedside table along with a big jug of water. She didn't mind if he escaped. He had her blood in him so she would be able to find him if he was in trouble. And from the little that she knew about him, she could guess that he was going to get in trouble again soon.

————————

Matt woke up feeling very weak and thirsty. He had no idea of how long it has been since he passed out. He had no idea where he was, and his memory was a bit blurry, but he remembered the strange woman who captured him. He touched his neck looking for the bite wound but he could not find it. Was it all a nightmare? He thought. He wanted to find out more about what happened but he scanned his surroundings first. He smelled the food and water on the nightstand. He found nothing wrong with them so he decided to take the offer and gain strength in case of a fight. 

He left the room and heard some movement and light breathing. He slowly and silently walked down the hallway, following the sounds until he noticed a familiar smell of mold and humidity. He stopped for a moment in front of a door, cocked his head to the side and listened. It was quiet except for the respiration, so he opened the door and went down the stairs. Now the moldy smell was accompanied by a woody scent, cherry wood to be exact, he followed it until he reached a box-like structure. 

“A coffin?” He got closer and realized the woman who captured him was inside the coffin. He could hear her tossing and turning.

Suddenly, the top of the coffin moved and she came out. 

“What are you still doing here? Any other person would have escaped,” she said, looking at him. 

“Clearly I’m not like any other person. Now it’s your turn to answer my question. Why did you bring me here and what are you doing in Hell’s Kitchen?”

“You’re actually asking two questions.” 

Matt huffed, clearly annoyed.

“I’m a vampire. I need to drink human blood for my sustenance and you are interrupting my sleep,” she said, clearly frustrated.

“I’ve never met a vampire before, I thought they were a legend until they went mainstream recently,” he said, fascinated. “What are you doing in Hell’s Kitchen?”

“That’s none of your business. Now leave before I break your precious neck and drink the rest of your blood,” she said, her fangs popping out. 

“It is my concern. This is my city, and I’m not going to allow you to kill or do anything illegal.” 

“I wasn’t doing anything illegal, and what’s up with your eyes?” She noticed that his eyes never focused on anything.

“I’m blind, and you abducted me and drank my blood without my consent. That’s illegal”

“Fuck! I’m so sorry,” she said, covering her mouth with her hands, realizing that not only she was a criminal but she also fed on a blind person. “I can call you a taxi and send you home.” 

Matt felt offended, but at the same time, he didn’t know where he was or how to get home, so he decided to accept her help. 

“Why didn’t you just drink my blood and let me go or kill me, why did you take me?”

“I got mad when you interrupted me while I was feeding on that woman. That’s why I attacked you. Then, you were unconscious and I got afraid that other vampires might find you, drink all your blood and kill you. You have to understand, you are a very attractive human and the scent of your blood is very appealing to us vampires. That’s why I took you home. And once you were here, I couldn’t resist it, I was still hungry, and you smell soo delicious.” 

“That's certainly the strangest compliment someone has given me," he said, but he couldn't help smiling anyway. “Okay, call the taxi. But if you ever try to hurt anyone in Hell's Kitchen again, I will know and I will stop you.”

“Wow, you are very cocky for being human and blind,” she said, taking her cell phone and dialing a taxi. 

When he heard her address, he realized that they weren’t in Hell's Kitchen anymore. They were upstate. After she finished the call, she got out of the coffin and sat on top. 

“I see that you are not too familiar with vampires. My name is Jessica, by the way. What’s your name?” 

“It’s best if you don’t know. Jessica, you seem like a reasonable per… vampire. Why did you hurt that woman at the club?”

“I didn’t want to hurt her. I went to the club to get some Tru Blood but they didn’t have the type that I needed for my mix, and I was starving, I had to feed. I met that woman at the bar and asked her if I could drink from her blood. She said yes, and we left the club to have more privacy, but once she saw my fangs, she got scared and screamed. I tried to calm her, but it didn't work so I glamoured her to be quiet. I never kill anyone, I swear, I'm very careful not to over-feed.”

“What happened to her?” Daredevil growled, worried. 

“She was alive when I left her, I just drank a tiny bit of her blood before you interrupted me.” 

Jessica didn’t have a heartbeat, but her breathing was steady and there was honesty in her voice. 

“Okay, I believe you.”

“Thanks.”

“You are not from around here, are you? You have a southern accent.” Matt sat on the floor beside her while waiting for the taxi.

“I’m from Louisiana. I was married to a human, but he decided that he wanted to have kids of his own. So he left me for another human,” she said, with a sad voice. “Married life never suited me anyway, so I moved to New York a couple of months ago to start a new life.”

“How’s that going for you?” Daredevil asked, smiling.

She scoffed. “Clearly not too well, I’m an outsider. I have no one here.”

“The taxi has arrived,” he said, suddenly getting up. Her phone then beeped with a text from the driver, telling her he just got there. 

“How do you do that? You are not just a regular blind man, that’s for sure,” she said, amazed. 

“I suffered an accident when I was a kid and got chemicals splashed on me. After that, I became blind but all of my other senses were enhanced.”

“Wow, that explains a lot. Well, since you don’t want to give me your name, I’m gonna call you Daredevil.”

“Where’s my mask, by the way?” 

“Sorry, I lost it on our way here,” she said with a forced smile.

He covered his face with his hands and sighed, frustrated. “Okay, I need to go. No offense, but I hope I don’t find you again in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“No offense, but I hope I don’t have to go near that hell hole again.” She stood up and got back into her coffin. Daredevil huffed and left. 

————————————

The night fell again, thunder roared and a heavy rain deterred the criminals. Matt went to bed early and drifted listening to the melody of the raindrops. All of the sudden he felt a presence entering his room. 

“Who’s there?” he asked and listened, trying to discern what it was. He could not hear a heartbeat, or breathing, but he could feel a presence in the shape of a woman. 

“Jessica? Is that you?” The woman kept getting close to him until she reached his bed. He tried to move but he couldn’t, he was completely immobilized from the neck down. A weight settled down beside him on the bed.

“What do you want? Why can’t I move?” he asked desperately. 

He then heard a soft giggle and felt the bed sheets move as she got under them. She navigated down the silk like a snake in the water. Then he felt her hands on his inner thighs, moving slowly up towards his crotch. He then felt her mouth around him, sucking and licking. His wide-open eyes closed, and his raised eyebrows softened. She continued her ministrations as his blood surged downwards.

“Please,” was the only thing he could say. She stopped for a moment and he could feel her smile. “Please don’t stop.” 

She continued sucking a little faster, a little harder, more and more until his body could not contain it anymore and released the pleasure. 

He woke up gasping for air, the muscles between his legs contracting and releasing. Waves of pleasure and panic ran through him. The silk underneath him was wet. He got up, took a shower and drank a beer. He also worked on his laptop to get distracted until he felt tired. He then changed his bedsheets, returned to bed and immediately fell asleep.

Later that night, an ethereal being entered through his windows like a fresh breeze. He could hear sweet whispers in his ears. “Come,” the feminine voice said, “come to me.” He felt shivers down his spine. Her touch felt like cold air on a hot day, like a fresh wet cloth on a burn. Then he felt a warm embrace all around his body re-awakening his arousal. 

“Am I dreaming again?” he asked, but he only heard an exhale close to his ear and an electric rush flowed down and down through him. He woke up, tingling all over and feeling the warm moisture that came from him. 

“Why is this happening to me?” He covered his face with his hands. And once more he had to take a shower and change his bed sheets. 

When a third erotic dream woke him up, he screamed, and violently threw the soaked fabric to the floor.

After calming down, he checked the time. It was already six in the morning so he decided to get prepared to go to work at his law office. Then that night he had more of those dreams. It happened for several nights. He could not sleep, he tossed and turned and when he did sleep, his dreams were full of lust and longing. It was embarrassing for him not to have control over his fantasies or his desire for her. 

His lack of sleep was draining him to exhaustion. She was in his mind all the time and it was affecting his work. He thought that he was going insane, that his mind was weak. He thought that maybe if he went to the church and confessed, he could get rid of the dreams and have peace, so he went to speak with Father Lantom.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It’s been... I don’t know, too long since my last confession. I met a woman a few nights ago. She was a vampire. She trapped me and drank my blood,” he confessed.

“A vampire? I remember reading about them. I thought they were a legend or bad creatures by nature, until one of them saved me from getting mugged one night, many, many years ago,” Father Lantom said, from the other side of the confessional. 

“Well, I’m not sure about this one. She drank my blood and let me go. But I have been having impure thoughts and dreams about her. I tried exercising, meditating, working; I’ve tried it all. I’m now to the point that I feel like I'm going crazy.” Matt’s lips moved but didn’t say anything. “We’ve only talked for a few minutes, Father. How is it possible that I miss the sound of her voice, that my body yearns for her, aches for her?” He took a pause to breathe, swallow and loosen up his tie. 

Then, he continued, “I want to feel her touch on my skin and to have her fangs inside my neck one more time. I need her, Father, like I need air.”

“Is this vampire married?”

“What?” Matt was caught off guard by the question. “No, actually she is separated. At least that’s what she told me,” he replied, confused. 

“Well, ask her out, get to know her, maybe once you know her well, it will all go away, like an illusion.”

Matt thought for a moment about the idea. He didn’t want to get romantically involved with anyone, nor even start a friendship. He didn’t have time for that. It was a ridiculous suggestion. 

“Can I do any penance? Is there anything that I can do to get rid of this?”

Father Lantom quietly laughed. “Only you would prefer to do penance rather than letting anyone into your life. Don’t worry, the dreams will go away.”


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter Daredevil met Jessica, a vampire who kidnapped him and almost killed him by drinking too much of his blood. Jessica let him go but Matt could not stop thinking about her. Reports of vampires attacking and killing humans in Hell’s Kitchen surfaced. Matt decided to concentrate on stopping them but his lack of experience got him into trouble. Will Jessica be there on time to save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, whump and blood. Thanks again to LilyEllison and LadyMaigray for all their help. Please check out their amazing Karedevil stories here in AO3.

Reports of vampires attacking and killing humans in Hell’s Kitchen surfaced. Matt decided to concentrate on stopping them. He remembered his conversation with Jessica, about him being attractive to vampires, and decided to change his suit for one with more protection. He did enough research to know their weaknesses. He also remembered the name that she gave him, Daredevil. Wanting to send a message to the supernatural murderers, he decided to dress like the devil. He searched on the internet for protective sports clothes and bought pants, and a long-sleeve shirt in red, he also bought a devil’s mask. He cut away the lower part of the mask so that only his face from the nose up was covered. Additionally, he had chains and ninja stars made out of silver as weapons. Finally, he sharpened the ends of his batons in case he had to use them as a last resort. Although they were more powerful than any human and were already dead, he didn’t believe in killing vampires.

He was on alert for any attacks and took the creatures by surprise one by one. Sometimes, he would use his own scent as bait. He chained them and left them in front of police stations, like he did with the human criminals. He was getting very good at it, and the vampires began to pay attention to the vigilante who defended people from criminals. They called him The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. He was making the killers' lives difficult and they decided to set a trap for him. 

Daredevil was on his rooftop, getting ready to go out on patrol late at night, when he heard gunshots. He immediately put on his mask and ran over the rooftops towards the noise. It was probably a robbery, he thought. Vampires never used guns, at least not that he knew. 

When he arrived at the scene, he sensed the victim lying on the ground, but he didn't have any gunshot wounds, just several incisions in his neck and arms. He was drained dead, typical vampire M.O. But before Daredevil realized it, he was surrounded by vampires and they immediately launched at him. 

——————————————

Daredevil was in danger and Jessica felt it. She stopped what she was doing and bolted to his rescue. When she arrived, he was kneeling, all covered in blood. One of his hands was pressed over a bleeding wound on his side. His attackers were no more than blobs of congealed blood spilled over the ground around him. She was surprised that he was able to kill three vampires all by himself, but he was losing blood quickly after that grisly attack. 

“I’m sorry, I had to do it. They were too many,” he said with a breaking voice, he stood up and tried to walk towards her but collapsed instead. 

She could not allow him to die, to lose all his precious elixir. She needed to act quickly. If he drank her blood after he died, he would become a vampire and she didn’t want to impose that on him, not without his consent. So she kneeled beside him, made a cut on her wrist and put it close to his lips. “Please drink,” she begged. 

At first, she only let a few drops fall into his mouth, then she waited to see if he got better, but there was no change. Her previous cut had already healed, so she made another deeper cut, and as soon as the new blood entered his system, he woke up and grabbed her hand. He began to drink from her, thirsty and desperately, and he didn’t want to let go. She had to force her wrist away from him. 

“That’s enough,” she said, the cut on her wrist immediately closing. 

Daredevil was completely healed. In fact, he was more than healed, all his senses became even more acute and he felt invincible. He stood up with a big grin on his face. Glistening blood covered his teeth and dripped from his mouth, and his masked eyes shined red in the darkness of the night. He was the devil incarnate. 

“I think you drank too much blood, you gotta be careful. We don’t know how it will affect you, since you’re not an ordinary human.”

He cocked his head to the side as he heard someone crying for help from the other side of the city and bolted towards them. It took him only a few seconds to get there. He grabbed the assailant and pulled him away with such force that the vampire’s body flew into a tree branch, getting stabbed into the chest, then bursting like a big blood balloon. The victim was horrified and ran away, then Jessica appeared by Daredevil’s side. 

“How did I…?” Daredevil said. “I didn’t want to kill him, just to pull him away.” 

“It must be the effect from my blood mixed with your powers that is making you stronger and faster,” said Jessica, out of breath. 

“How did you find me?” he asked.

“Once you drink from my blood I am bound to you, so I can feel when you are in danger. It fades away with time as my blood fades from your system.” 

Jessica was weak from the blood she lost to Daredevil and he noticed it.

“You saved my life, now drink from me,” he said, getting close to her.

“If I drink from you, you will be weakened again.”

Daredevil cocked his head up. “More vampires. I count three coming fast.”

He quickly took out a few of the stars and threw them in the air, hitting two of them in the chest. The vampires dropped to the ground, screaming in pain, their wounds sizzling. Then, he took out his silver chain and when the third one got close enough he used it like a whip, trapping the vampire. He pulled the chain to get the vampire closer, and tightened it around him causing the undead’s skin to burn on contact. The vampire hissed. The other vampires fled before he could get to them. 

“Who’s your leader?” Daredevil asked, getting very close to his face. 

“I don’t have a leader,” said the vampire, clenching his jaw. 

“Do you know him?” he asked Jessica. 

“No, just because I’m a vampire doesn’t mean I know all of them,” Jessica said quietly.

“Tell the other human-sucking leeches like you to stay away from my city. The next time you come to Hell’s Kitchen, you won’t be so lucky.” 

Daredevil left the vampire chained, lying on the sidewalk facing east, then called the police station to report the criminal vampire and the murder at the other side of the city.

“Hey, if you leave me here, I’ll burn.”

“Well, pray that the police get here quickly,” Daredevil said and walked away. The vampire began to cry for help.

He then got back to Jessica, picked her up and carried her in his arms. She was very close to his sweet-smelling neck and although it was covered by his suit, it still looked so beautiful, warm and inviting. She was having a hard time trying to contain her thirst, her last drink was days ago when she fed from him. 

They arrived at his apartment before she knew it. He could sense her thirst for him and her vulnerability. He took off his gloves and touched her face. Her features felt very young, like those of a teenage girl. 

“How old are you?” he asked, with concern. 

“If I was still a human, I would be thirty years old but I was made into a vampire when I was seventeen. So I will always look like this.” She tried to lick her lips but her tongue was dry. 

He took his mask off and exposed his neck. “Come on, drink, you need it,” he said, getting even closer. 

She was moved by his generosity. After what she did to him, he still brought her home and wanted to take care of her. 

“There’s something you need to know,” she said, choking with guilt. “When I was drinking your blood at the house, I got so carried away by the taste of it that I drank too much. You were very close to death so I had to give you my blood in return to heal you. I almost killed you and I am so sorry.” Her eyes teared up with blood. “I haven’t fed since.”

“I wanna be mad at you, but you also saved my life tonight. I didn’t expect to see you again. I really missed you and I dreamed of you so many times. Being apart from you was a struggle.”

“That’s also the effect of my blood in you. The dreams and the longing for me will come back stronger. You can become addicted. I’m so sorry you had to go through this, because of me,” she said, drying her tears, staining her cheeks red in the process. 

“Well, I’m not. Now drink,” he said firmly, moving his head to the side. 

His candy-like scent became stronger — she couldn’t contain herself anymore. Her fangs popped out and she immediately sank them into his tempting neck. 

“Mmm,” she moaned and while she drank, her eyes closed and she enjoyed his pleasant taste. His warm blood flowed into her body and gave her life. 

Daredevil closed his eyes and soft moans of pleasure came out of him as she drank. 

She noticed that he was getting aroused, he was getting hard for her, so she released him.

“Undress.” 

He began to undress and she undressed too. After he was completely naked, she pushed him into the bed. She kissed his lips and licked her way down his torso, leaving a light path of blood until she reached his inner thigh, causing shivers up and down his body in the process. Then, she bit him there, close to his crotch. He winced and gasped but then he was immersed in pleasure — his lips parted and trembled, his eyes rolled back, then closed. 

She let go and looked at him. He was so beautiful and ecstatic and she wanted to give him more, he looked like a delicacy and she wanted to taste all of him. 

He could smell his own blood in her breath. She licked the blood off her lips. “God, you taste so good.”

She grabbed his cock and put it in her mouth. He startled, thinking she was going to bite him, but her fangs were retracted and her lips felt soft, wet and tight around him. She sucked, licked and savored him good, like a stolen lollipop. Then, she got on top of him and lowered herself like a feather, delicately taking him in. A little blood seeped from her and sealed their bodies together like wax on a closed envelope. 

“I know what you’re thinking, but this is not my first time.” She ran her fingers all the way up from his ripped abs to his strong chest and whispered in his ear: “You don’t have to be delicate.” 

He grabbed her hips tightly, sinking his fingertips into her skin, making her rise and fall rhythmically as she rode him sleek and hard, flying higher with every swing of their hips. 

Her blood was still running through him and his blood through her, it felt like they were sharing one body. They were so in sync that they could both feel it coming at the same time, rising from their hips up to their heads and escaping in deliriously long, loud moans. They floated towards the azure while still secured to each other. 

She lay on top of him, connecting her forehead to his, and her flaming red hair flowed to the side of Daredevil’s face, creating their own intimate world on fire. He was finally able to let himself fall asleep. She began to laugh, she felt so full of energy while The Devil was completely spent. The effects of her blood in his body were fading and she knew it. It was going to be sunrise soon so she got up and began to dress. Daredevil was still asleep and naked in bed but slowly woke up. 

“You are leaving,” he said sadly, while blinking his doe eyes.

“I have to, the sun will rise and if I get exposed to it I'll burn,” she said smiling sweetly. 

She sat in bed beside him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then on his lips, which he reciprocated. 

“Can I at least get to know your name?” she asked, smiling. 

He smiled back. “My name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt.”

“Well, Matt, this was very fun. I'll be a blink away if you need me.” 

Then she disappeared with a gust of wind, leaving him alone and exhausted but utterly satisfied.


End file.
